Episode 5151 (19th April 2019)
Summary Scott and Ste take over the duties of setting up the Easter Fête, which is mostly a success. Tony and Ste have a massive falling out over Ste's friends, whilst Sienna punches Laurie in the face after he grabs her bum. Liam explodes after Mercedes snaps at him and smashes up The Loft, whilst Ollie continues to lie to Luke, Mandy and Darren. Plot Sienna goes jogging and remembers what Laurie had said to her the previous day. Diane finds one of Lily's old books whilst cleaning the house and gets upset. Luke asks Ollie to see him. Scott and Ste try to convince Diane and Tony to hold the Easter fête. Tony snaps at them, but Scott tells Ste that the fête will happen. Brody wants to confront Laurie, but Sienna tries to stop him - as Laurie arrives at the house. Sienna agrees to help Laurie, but plans to reveal the sexual harassment to Sally. Joel tells Liam that if he wants forgiveness, he should try apologise to people that he's hurt. Jonny and Stuart drop off a hog roaster at The Hutch. Peri reveals that the Easter Fête has 2,185 (and rising) likes online. Liam apologises to Mercedes and assures her that he never wants to hurt her or her family again, but she doesn't accept his apology. She snaps at him and he leaves. Ollie continues to lie to Luke about Darren being DJ's father. Luke gets angry and is escorted back to his cell. Scott shows Diane and Tony the Easter Fête. They are surprised when Grace offers them a free cocktail and a slice of cake, whilst the kids go for the Easter Egg Hunt. Walter tells Tony to let them know if there's anything they can do. Diane and Tony are pleased with how successful Scott and Ste have made the fête. Ollie tells Brooke about his visit to Luke. Brooke tells her about when she visited her mother in prison. Ollie tells Brooke that he's told a lie, and Brooke tells him that he should tell the truth, and Luke will love him no matter what. Stuart makes a racist comment to Sami. Ste snaps at Sami and Ste explodes at him. Nana snaps at Ste and leaves with the Maaliks. Tony is concerned about how heartless Ste has become. Sienna warns Laurie to stay away from her. Liam lies to Joel about Mercedes accepting his apology. Liam smashes up The Loft. The villagers enjoy the fête. Liam takes a razor and begins shaving his the side of his head and his face. Darren, Mandy and DJ enjoy spending time together. Liam looks at himself in the mirror and begins laughing evilly. Ollie prepares to tell Darren and Mandy the truth, but backs out. Tony tells Ste that his friends are a bad influence. Ste snaps at Tony but walks out. Sienna is chosen to race Laurie for the VIP dinner at The Hutch. Sienna asks Sally to choose someone else, but Sally convinces her to change her mind. Laurie finds the envelope. As Sienna goes to get up, Laurie grabs her bum and Sienna punches him in the face. She hits him and has to be taken out by Laurie. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Anthony Hutchinson - Caelan Cobbledick-Manning *Dee Dee Hutchinson - Lacey Findlow *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Rose Lomax - Isla Pritchard *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Max Owen - Gabriel Lawrence *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast None Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Darren Osborne Jr. is uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019